Technology such as gaze trackers may be utilized to assist users in using computing devices. An eye tracking device measures the user's gaze location in comparison with items that are displayed on the operating system of the computer. Measuring the user's gaze location in comparison with an indicator does not necessarily provide an accurate gaze tracking. The results from following the eye gaze may not be satisfactory, because the human eye does not typically have enough control to maneuver a cursor (or some other indicator) on a user interface produced by an operating system.